


the beginning of the end

by tea_lace_roses



Series: The Mickie Mouse Club [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_lace_roses/pseuds/tea_lace_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that was an undeniable truth is that Mickie goes through her parents phones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning of the end

One thing that was an undeniable truth is that Mickie goes through her parents phones. If a text comes through , and her parents are busy, she'll have it opened and read out loud to her parents. 

Greg tried to break her of the habit. His twelve year old didn't need to know details or cases, or Sherlocks particular brand of crazy. Eventually he gave up, she didn't go through his phone when he was gone, and everyone knew about her habit by now, and never text him anything too explicit. 

Cassie would also blow up, grounding Mickie, taking away her own phone, giving her a taste of her own medicine. Nothing worked. Cassie just started keeping her phone in her pocket. 

There was a knock on his door and he looked up. Sally.was standing there with a hand on Mickie's shoulder. 

"Look who we found outside." 

Greg stood and rushed to his daughter, bending to her height. He noted her red rimmed eyes and his heart stopped. He stroked her cheek. "Are you okay, Mouse? What happened?"

Her chin wobbled. "I-" she glanced at Sally. "Can we talk somewhere else? No offense, Sergent Donovan."

"None taken, luv. I'll just shut the door behind me." Sally gave Greg a worried glance. 

"Cheers" 

When the door closed Greg gathered Mickie close. "Alright Mick. What happened?"

Mickie sniffed and buried her face in her dad's neck. "I opened a text of Mum's. And, it was a text from some man.... a doctor at the hospital I guess. But, it wasn't a work text." She was sobbing. "It was asking if they were still on for dinner and if she had told you yet. She's got a boyfriend, dad." She squeezed him tighter. 

Greg swallowed, staring behind Mickie at the wall. His brain was blank. He knew that he and Cassie weren't doing well, but a boyfriend? 

He pulled gently away from his daughter, running a hand down her back. "I'm gonna talk to Sergent Donovan real quick, yeah? And then you and I will head home. We'll get cocoa on the way."

Mickie wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jumper and nodded. 

 

Greg closed his eyes and sighed. Here goes nothing, he thought bitterly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time coming. Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> I always wanted to write Mickie finding out about her mother's affair. This was based on my own story, though I was older then Mickie. My story turned differently then hers does.
> 
> You can find me at tea-lace-roses.tumblr.com


End file.
